twiligh telsanna version
by cutty55
Summary: not good with summaries give it a chance


I woke up in the morning in a very gloomy mood. You see my mother married this tennis player named jackson floyd and well he has to travel alot and my mother stayed home with me she would never admit to it but i know it makes her lonely without him. So today im moving to forks washington to live with my father adgar. My parents separated when i was three months old and every summer since then i vacated to forks to spend two months with adgar but when i was fourteen i finally put my foot down. Me and adgar vacated to california for two weeks instead.

Anna my mother idunn called from down stairs are you ready. I managed to stumble my way out of bed and get in the shower then i was dressed and ready we walked out the door and headed towards the airport. Now if you think being in a car for a long period of time is torture you should try flying in a air plane for five hours straight. I got out the car and said my goodbyes to my mother and jackson. As i boarded the plane i said my goodbyes to the sun becuse heaven knows i will not be seeing it for who knows how long.

Now the plane ride was not bad it was the car ride with adgar i was worried about. The reason is because he is not like me i have the ability to talk and not shut up rambling i guess you would call it. My dad on the other hand it really quit i guess i get my talkative side from my mother when she starts talking forget about it. And thats bad becuse it is a hour ride from the airport to adgars house i cannot just sit in the car and not do anything. But it looks like that might be exactly what i am going to have to do.

The plane landed and i saw adgar waiting for me as i stepped of the plane tho i would not help but feel alittle like crying. I walked over and hugged my father. Hello anna he said its nice to see you again sweetheart how is idunn. mother is fine its nice to see you to dad because you know its been what two years and my god i cannot believe you and mom devorced i know you still love her why dont you go and tell her and i stopped when i looked at the face adgar was giving me and i realized at that moment i was rambling. I stopped and just hugged my dad hello dad its nice to see you to mom is fine i said starting over as to try not to embarress myself like i always tend to to.

So anyway he said as we drove of i found you a really nice car its a mustange he said smiling he oviously rememberd my ramblings about my love for mustanges when i was just a little girl. really! i exclaimed happily what year is it i said hugging him adgar may be shy but he does know how to be a amazing father. Its what you have always asked for its a 1970 he said smiling paddie benjiourmen is in a wheelchair now it was his but he gave it to me to use as a homecoming present for you he answerd. Pddie i asked who is that?. do you remember the little boy you hung out with named kristoff? adgar asked.

Of course how could i forget him he was the best friend i had i answerd. well he is paddies son adgar said. oh yeah i rememberd him he was the one that gave me and kristoff alittle to much candy every holloween and by candy i mean chocolate . We pulled up at the house and i saw the mustange it was beautiful candy apple red with pink seats in it and a amazing radio stario. adgar gave me the keys as i went up to my room to get ready for bed tomorrow was going to be a long day but i could not shake the feeling that something unusuaual was going to happen to me here in forks but i had no idea what.

I woke up the next day with a massive headache mostly because i did not sleep because of the damn rain when i cant sleep it gives me headaches thats one of the strange things about me. I walked to my closet to pick out a outfit for today and went to take a shower. I wonder if adgar is at work yet he is pollice cheif arendelle to the good people of forks he is amazing at his job to . After i had my shower and got dressed i went down to make some breakfest before heading of to school. I went to open the refigirater when a note caught my eye anna went to work have a nice first day love dad. I smiled knowone but my dad can even write shyly.

Forks high school had a frightning total of only 200 students well 201 today i parked my mustange and started walking towards the building. As always new students are always the subject of gossip so i was not suprised went i enterd the office to get my sedule and the lady was expecting me. You must be anna arendelle she said as she handed me the paper have all your teachers sigh this dear and bring it back at the end of the day i thanked the women and walked out. Hopfully i the classes were all by each other i did not want to walk around the school with a paper in my face all day. I made it to my first class wich was math with mr styles i handed him the paper to sigh and found a seat hoping know one would stare but unforuanally i cannot get my wish.

As always there was someone braver then the rest that would introduce himself hi im olaf he said. anna i answerd back. i know your the new girl everyone has been talking about so were are you going now he asked. Lunch just like you i said as we walked in the cafateria. Alot of kids started to ask me alot about myself i have to be honest tho i loved the attention it was there tryying to make conversation with a bunch of strangers i first saw them.


End file.
